Wojna Starożytnych
Wojna Starożytnych, znana ludziom i krasnoludom jako Wojna o Zemstę, a elfom jako Wojna o Brodę, była wielkim konfliktem, który wybuchł na dwa tysiące lat przed narodzinami Sigmara Młotodzierżcy. Walki toczyły się pomiędzy krasnoludami z Gór Krańca Świata, a Wysokimi Elfami z Ulthuanu i jego kolonii. Armią krasnoludów dowodził Wysoki Król Gotrek Łamacz Gwiazd, a armią elfów Król Feniks, Caledor II, który zginął podczas ostatecznej bitwy. Wojna spowodowała wyniszczenie obu ras. Caledor II został zabity w pojedynku przez Gotreka Łamacza Gwiazd, który zabrał z jego ciała Koronę Królów Feniksów jako rekompensatę za zamordowanie przez Celedora jego syna, a zarazem przyszłego Wysokiego Króla, Snorriego Półrękiego. Chociaż krasnoludy wygrały wojnę, to pozostawiła ich ona znacznie osłabionych, przez co nie mogli oni skutecznie odeprzeć najazdów zielonoskórych i skavenów, które nadeszły niedługo potem. Po śmierci Króla Feniksa, miażdzące porażki Wysokich Elfów w walkach z krasnoludami i kolejne ataki Mrocznych Elfów na Ulthuan doprowadziły do wezwania wszystkich pozostałych przy życiu elfów — zarówno cywilów, jak i żołnierzy — z powrotem na kontynent w celu obrony go przed Wiedźmim Królem Malekhitem. Chociaż większość postąpiła zgodnie z rozkazem, niektóre elfy nie okazały tyle lojalności wobec Ulthuanu i pozostały w niezależnych koloniach, dając początek ludowi Leśnych Elfów. Krasnoludy i elfy, niegdyś potężne, teraz żyjące w cieniu swojej dawnej chwały, do dzisiaj kultywują stare urazy, rozpamiętując minioną wojnę między Synami Grungniego i Potomkami Asuryana. Chociaż to właśnie elfy przegrały wojnę, po pokonaniu Króla Feniksa przez Gotreka Łamacza Gwiazd, kiedy armie krasnoludów wreszcie mogły powrócić do swoich górskich twierdz, świętując zwycięstwo, nastąpił wielki kataklizm, który wstrząsnął całymi Górami Krańca Świata. Nikt nie zna prawdziwej przyczyny tego zdarzenia, ale straszne trzęsienia ziemi i wybuchy wulkanów niemal całkowicie odizolowały krasnoludzkie warownie od zewnętrznego świata, gdyż na powierzchnię spadły ognie, popioły i trujące opary, a wiele części Pod Drogi rozpadło się w gruzy. Choć wydarzenie to posiada wiele nazw, krasnoludy najczęściej nazywają tę część swojej historii Czasem Nieszczęść. Początek Dawno temu, jeszcze przed nadejściem Sigmara i Gillesa le Breton, podczas Ery Odkryć, Wysokie Elfy sprzymierzyły się z wieloma różnymi rasami. Jedną z tych ras był lud krasnoludów. Już w czasie pierwszego spotkania z elfami krasnoludy tworzyły wysoko rozwiniętą cywilizację. Wspólny sojusz obu ras mógł przynieść im tylko same korzyści. Krasnoludy były dobrze zaznajomione z tajemnicami magicznych run i tworzyły najdoskonalszą broń na świecie. Wkrótce Smoczy Książęta i członkowie wielkich elfich rodów zostali obdarowani niezrównanymi ostrzami. W podzięce elfy nauczyły krasnoludy, jak samodzielnie zaklinać magię w przedmiotach. Pokazały im także, na czym polega sztuka, taka jak literatura czy poezja. Handel między dwiema rasami kwitł. Krasnoludy bardzo ceniły sobie elfie jedwabie i stal, a widok krasnoludzkich pancerzy, broni i alkoholów stał się powszechny na Ulthuanie. Niedługo później twierdza Sith Rionnasc'namishathir została zbudowana nad ujściem rzeki, znanej ludowi Imperatora jako Reik (obecnie znajduje się tam ludzkie miasto Marienburg). W tamtym czasie powstały także inne elfie kolonie, takie jak potężne miasto Tor Alessi (obecnie L'Anguille w Bretonii). W czasie Wieku Sporów, po tragicznej wojnie domowej znanej jako Rozbicie, nowy Król Feniks, Caledor I, przejął władzę nad Wysokimi Elfami po wielu sporach, które nastąpiły po zamordowaniu poprzedniego króla, Ben Shanaara, przez Malekhita, pierworodnego syna samego Aenariona. Jednakże dopóki Malekhit i jego poplecznicy wciąż żyli, nie mogło być mowy o jakimkolwiek pokoju. Po ogromnej klęsce Marszu Maledora, Mroczne Elfy zostały wygnane z Ulthuanu do zimnej krainy zwanej Naggaroth. Wkrótce potem wściekły Wiedźmi Król uknuł plan, który stał się iskrą, będącą przyczyną nowej wojny. W -2005 roku KI kilka oddziałów Mrocznych Elfów zostało wysłanych do Starego Świata w celu wywołania jak największej nieufności w relacjach pomiędzy elfami a krasnoludami. Udało im się wypełnić swoje zadanie, podszywając się pod swoich pobratymców. Mroczne Elfy napadały na handlowe karawany, okradały krasnoludzkich kupców z towarów i zniszczyły kilka pomniejszych osad (wśród których najsłynniejsze było Zakbar Varf). Doprowadziło to do zwiększenia ilości strażników na szlakach kupieckich, uchwalenia nowych podatków dla elfów przebywających na ziemiach krasnoludów i pojawienia się otwartej wrogości względem mieszkańców Ulthuanu. Pierwsze oznaki wojny Wysoki Król Gotrek Łamacz Gwiazd usilnie starał się zapobiec konfliktowi. Nieświadomy wojny domowej, która właśnie toczyła się na Ulthuanie, a o której elfy nie miały odwagi mówić, krasnoludzki władca wysłał swoich posłańców do Króla Feniksa, domagając się poznania przyczyny ataków i powodów, dla których Caledor nie zrobił nic, by zapobiec kryzysowi. Odpowiedź była szybka i bezkompromisowa — jeśli Gotrek chciał otrzymać rekompensatę za wyrządzone szkody, musiał przybyć do Lothern, stolicy Wysokich Elfów, i błagać o nią na kolanach. Krasnoludy były oburzone zachowaniem elfów, ale Wysoki Król ponownie spróbował przemówić swoim dawnym sojusznikom do rozsądku. W -1997 roku KI wysłał swoich najlepszych ambasadorów i mówców, dowodzonych przez Foreka Grimboka, na Ulthuan, gdzie mieli poruszyć tę sprawę w rozmowach z Caledorem II (synem Caledora Zdobywcy). Kiedy wysłannicy przybyli, elfy w pełni zdały sobie sprawę z powagi oskarżeń wysuwanych przez krasnoludy w kierunku całej ich rasy. Caledor II lekkomyślnie zaprzeczył oskarżeniom, jakie wysunięto wobec niego i jego doradców. Odmówił nawet rozpoczęcia śledztwa, które miało zbadać pochodzenie ataków. Wówczas Grimbok zagroził, że jeśli rada książąt nie stwierdzi, kto jest odpowiedzialny za podżeganie do wojny, krasnoludy same zajmą się wymierzeniem sprawiedliwości. Działanie to wywołało gniew w Caledorze, który, obawiając się o własną reputację, rozkazał, by Grimboka pozbawiono brody i wygnano z Ulthuanu. Wydarzenie to stało się ujmą na honorze ambasadora, Wysokiego Króla i całej rasy krasnoludów. Grimbok powrócił do domu upokorzony, ale zyskał przy tym wszystkim nowy cel. Łamacz Gwiazd, po poznaniu straszliwej prawdy, rozkazał swoim kowalom i płatnerzom rozpocząć przygotowania do wojny. Sam Grimbok złożył później przysięgę Zabójców, nie mogąc żyć ze wstydem, którego doznał tamtego pamiętnego dnia. Wybuch wojny Po całorocznych przygotowaniach, krasnoludy wyruszyły w końcu na wojnę z elfami, mobilizując oddziały z nawet najbardziej oddalonych twierdz. Łamacze Żelaza z Karaz-a-Karak szli u boku Długobrodych z Karak Azgal, a Zabójcy z Karak Kadrin maszerowali ramię w ramię z wojownikami z Ekrundu. Po dotarciu do Tor Alessi, Gotrek przysiągł na swą brodę, że wywalczy od Wysokich Elfów rekompensatę w postaci złota lub krwi. Chcąc pomścić zranioną dumę, krasnoludy zdecydowały się pomóc swojemu władcy w wypełnieniu obietnicy. Po otrzymaniu wieści o napadzie na Tor Alessi, Caledor popadł w ogromny gniew i nakazał swoim generałom szybko zebrać wielką flotę, by odbić miasto. Siły, które opuściły Ulthuan, były o wiele liczniejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej czy później. Chociaż rada książąt obawiała się pozostawić kontynent bez ochrony, nic nie było w stanie zmienić decyzji Caledora. Elfy i krasnoludy walczyły bardzo zaciekle aż do roku -1978 KI, kiedy to Caledor II zabił krasnoludzkiego księcia, Snorriego Półrękiego, po tym jak ten wyzwał go na pojedynek. Zmęczni ciągłą walką i ogromnymi stratami, mieszkańcy Ulthuanu zdecydowali się wycofać. Pragnący zemsty za śmierć swojego kuzyna, Morgrim Baugrim poprowadził oddziały ścigające elfów. Po wielu latach od swojej ucieczki, w -1968 roku KI siły Ulthuanu w końcu zdecydowały się stanąć do walki pod Oeragorem. Kiedy obie armie się spotkały, rzeki spłynęły krwią, a setki żołnierzy po obu stronach konfliktu straciło życie. Walki przerwała śmierć księcia Imladrika, głównego dowódcy armii Wysokich Elfów, którego Morgrim zabił w pojedynku. Elfy po raz kolejny zostały zmuszone do odwrotu, tym razem pozbawione nawet swojego przywódcy. Morgrim wkrótce został okrzyknięty bohaterem. Nie spoczął jednak na laurach. Nieustannie kontynuował swoją misję plądrowania elfich miast i miasteczek w całym Starym Świecie. W szczególności zasłynął zdobyciem miasta Athe Maraya w -1948 roku KI. Bohaterski książę Salendor z Tor Achare i Brok Żelazna Pięść z Karak Azul, którzy brali wcześniej udział w wielu wielkich bitwach, w końcu polegli pod murami skazanego na zagładę miasta, zmiażdzeni przez walące się, płonące wieże. Krasnoludy były zupełnie niepodobne do jakiegokolwiek wroga, z którym dotąd mierzył się lud elfów. Odmawiały one poddania się nawet wtedy, gdy klęska wydawała się nieunikniona. Żadna ze stron nie była w stanie osiągnąć zwycięstwa. Górskie twierdze krasnoludów stanowiły przeszkodę nie do pokonania, a mury Tor Alessi, mimo trzynastu różnych oblężeń, wciąż stały na swoim miejscu. Wojna toczyła się przez następne 450 lat, podczas których spora część Athel Loren została zniszczona. Bitwa Trzech Wież W -1560 roku KI miało miejsce czternaste, a zarazem ostatnie, oblężenie Tor Alessi (później określane mianem „Bitwy Trzech Wież”). Przez ponad sto dni krasnoludzcy inżynierowie próbowali znaleźć sposób na zniszczenie potężnych murów miasta (działo się to w czasach, kiedy krasnoludy nie znały jeszcze czarnego prochu). Gdy ich starania okazały się bezowocne, skupili się na próbach uszkodzenia pięknie zdobionych wież. Ostatecznie krasnoludom udało się przeniknąć do miasta, gdzie Gotrek stoczył pojedynek z Caledorem II. Starli się oni w samym centrum Tor Alessi. Walczyli oni nieprzerwanie przez trzy dni, nie odpuszczając ani nie robiąc przerw. W końcu, kiedy Caledora dopadło zmęczenie, Łamacz Gwiazd rozbroił go, łamiąc jego miecz toporem oznaczonym runą Grimnira. Następny cios rzucił Króla Feniksa na kolana. Błagając o litość, Caledor obiecał, że odwoła swoją armię i przywróci pokój. Łamacz Gwiazd doskonale wiedział, że jeśli oszczędzi życie elfiego władcy, ten i tak nie dotrzyma obietnicy. Zdawał sobie także sprawę, że jego rolą nie jest niesienie miłosierdzia, lecz wymierzanie sprawiedliwości. Wysoki Król nie mógł czekać ani chwili dłużej. Jako rekompensatę za doznaną wiele lat temu krzywdę Gotrek wziął z martwego ciała Caledora słynną Koronę Królów Feniksów, a następnie ogłosił zakończenie wojny. right Pozostałe przy życiu elfy szybko zrezygnowały z pomysłu ataku na Karaz-a-Karak w celu odzyskania utraconej korony. Kiedy wszyscy leczyli rany po wyniszczającej wojnie, plan Malekhita wreszcie się dopełnił. Mroczne Elfy rozpoczęły swoją wielką inwazję na osłabiony Ulthuan, a legiony ich wojowników wydobyły z głębin Wielkiego Oceanu starożytne miasto Anlek. Następstwa Gdy nastąpiło zakończenie wyczerpującej wojny z krasnoludami, a Mroczne Elfy przeprowadziły niespodziewany atak na Ulthuan, rada książąt rozkazała powrócić wszystkim elfom, zarówno cywilom, jak i żołnierzom, na kontynent, by bronić go przed najeźdzcami. Ostrzegła także, że nie zapewni ochrony nikomu, kto pozostanie w Starym Świecie. Choć wielu posłuchało, to ci, którzy nie czuli się lojalni względem Ulthuanu, pozostali w swoich koloniach lub udali się do Athel Loren, dając początek ludowi Leśnych Elfów. Krasnoludy, choć zwyciężyły, były bardzo osłabione i nie dały rady skutecznie przeciwdziałać atakom zielonoskórych oraz skavenów. Wkrótce potem nadszedł wielki kataklizm, który wstrząsnął Górami Krańca Świata, rozpoczynając Czas Nieszczęść. Wysokie Elfy wykonały kolejną Koronę Królów Feniksów, aby zastąpić tę, która pozostała zamknięta w skarbu Karaz-a-Karak. Twierdza Sith Rionnasc'namishashir (co w Eltharinie znaczy „Gwieździsty Klejnot Mórz”) została zdobyta i rozebrana cegła po cegle w -1502 roku KI. Było to ostatecznym symbolem zakończenia konfliktu między elfami a krasnoludami. Chociaż niektórzy (głównie elfy) temu przeczą, krasnoludy uparcie twierdzą, że to oni wygrali wojnę. Prawda jest taka, że konflikt ten kosztował życie tysięcy różnych istot, utratę wielu miast oraz twierdz, wydanie ogromnych ilości złota i zaprzepaszczenie przymierza, które mógło zmienić cały świat. Żadna ze stron nigdy potem nie odzyskała swojej dawnej świetności. Źródła War of Vengeance Trilogy Kategoria:Wysokie Elfy Kategoria:Leśne Elfy Kategoria:Mroczne Elfy Kategoria:Krasnoludy Kategoria:Kampanie Wojenne Kategoria:Wojna o Brodę